


Dance With Me

by Melanie_Athene



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 17:44:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9560048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanie_Athene/pseuds/Melanie_Athene
Summary: An epilogue to my AU fairy taleHe Dances. Based on Trilliah's drawing ofFrodo and Sam dancing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written January 19, 2005

~*~

  


“Like this?” Samwise said, uncertainly. 

“Like this,” Frodo replied, sliding a hand up Sam's raised arm in a lingering caress that slightly altered its curve. Tenderly weaving his fingers into Sam's clenched hand, he gave a little twist, and turned, and...

And before Sam quite knew how it happened, he had also spun about, in a not too shabby imitation of Frodo's graceful twirl. Of course, his feet were far too slow to follow the next quick step, and in his clumsiness he toppled them both down to the meadow's flower-strewn welcome...

Frodo's joyful laughter startled their quietly grazing herd. A goat bleated its disapproval.

“I feel a proper fool.” Sam muttered, brushing buttercup petals from Frodo's tousled curls.

“Oh Sam, you're anything but that.” Frodo smiled, blue eyes shimmering with love as he leaned in to claim a kiss.

“Two left feet,” Sam murmured, some long moments later.

“Two lovely feet,” Frodo countered, hands combing through golden hair, the playful touch turning seductive as lips followed where fingers led. “Two lovely hands, two lovely eyes...”

“May I have this dance, good sir?" Sam teased.

“This one, and every other,” Frodo promised.

And they closed their eyes. And danced. Together.

[](http://www.ultraimg.com/image/GFoA)  



End file.
